Change of heart
by ephramyfan84
Summary: Bella has doubts about being with Edward. She may want to be with Jacob who is planing on leaving Forks.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Change of Heart

What if Bella changed her mind about Edward at the end of New Moon? What if she decided to stay with Jacob instead?

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**1. What if**

**Bella's POV**

Edward was back in Forks now. I saved his life. And now he was suggesting we get married. We just gotten back together, and now he suggesting marriage? One moment he was leaving me, and the next he couldn't live without me. It was all just too much, and I couldn't help notice that things were different now. Before I never felt like I was good enough for Edward Cullen. I looked at him as a golden god perfect in all forms, but now I was starting to think maybe I was too good for him. And I could not help, but wonder what it would be like if he hadn't came back at all? Would Jacob and I be together now?

I knew I just had feelings for Jacob, and I was not sure I could stay with Edward much longer. I did not want to give up on this relationship. But there was no way I could stay with him feeling the way I did about his Jacob.

I walked into the living room where Charlie was watching tv, and eating a pizza.

"I figured I give you the night off from cooking." He said pointing at the pizza box sitting on the kitchen table.

"Thanks. I am supposed to go out with Edward tonight." I said getting a slice of pizza, and sitting down with him.

"You going out like that with Edward?" He asked looking puzzled.

He was right. I looked rough. Unwashed hair, torn jeans, and a blue tee shirt. In the past I always freshly washed hair, a little make up on, and something sort of cute on for a date with Edward. I have never been much into dressing up, but before I had put some effect into it. My heart just wasn't into anymore.

" I don't know. I might just stay home." I replied. He signed in relief.

"I like that idea better. You know how I feel about Edward."

" I know." I replied.

"I think he is already here, though."

I heard the knock on the door, and went to answer it.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I think I am going to stay home tonight. I just not in the mood to go out."

"Bella, you know how much I love you right?" He said running his fingers through my brown hair.

"I know Edward. It just going to take time. You chose to leave me. And now I just need time."

"Does this have something to do with me not changing you?"

"That is the last thing on my mind right now." I replied almost closing the door in his face.

He was silent for a moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Okay, Bella." He replied kissing me on the cheek.

After he was gone I went back to my room, and started to daydream about Jacob. I knew I was going to have to be honest with Edward. But I couldn't help feeling that I should stay with him out of obligation.

**2. Heartbroken**

**Jacob's POV **

"Are you supposed to be seeing me, Bella?" I asked Bella trying to hide my hurt. She had just arrived at my house early that morning.

"I don't ask Edward permission before I do things. He is my boyfriend not my father."

"Sometimes, it is hard to tell." I said getting a suitcase down from my closet.

"What are you doing, Jacob?"

"I am getting ready to leave Forks. There is nothing for me here now. And I want a normal life. As normal as possible that is."

"What about high school? Where will you go?"

"I got a G.E.D."

"Oh…."

"And besides we still have another month left of summer."

"You did not tell me where you are going?"

"Far. Going to stay with some family in Tennessee. Check out some colleges, and try to find work."

No matter where I go, you'll be there haunting me. Bella was everywhere. Maybe if there was some space between us I could finally move on, I thought to myself.

"I don't think you should go." Bella said staring at me.

"Can you give me a reason to stay?" I challenged her.

She said nothing just stared at me.

"That's what I thought."

"When are you leaving?" Bella finally managed to say.

"Three weeks. Then I'll be boarding a plane to Memphis."

"What will I do without you?" She asked tears almost coming to her face.

"I think you'll be okay Bella."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I can not stay here, and watch you with him. I know were only in high school, but I love you. I need someone for me. If I stuck here forced to watch the two of you it will kill me."

"You think she is in Memphis?"

"No, I think she is right in front of me."

With that I pulled Bella into my arms. Her body felt so good next to mine. I waited to see if she pulled away. But she did not. Our eyes were locked, and lips almost touching.

"I want to kiss you." I whispered in her ear.

"Kiss me." She replied.

Then our lips touched, and for one moment I was completely happy. I finally was able to kiss Bella Swan.

"This feels so right." I told her going in for another kiss. I could feel her covering me. Unable to let go. Her skin was so soft, and she smelled so good. I wanted nothing more to be with her. Still even while we were kissing I was waiting for the moment when she'd leave me heartbroken again.


	2. Chapter 2

** 2. The kiss**

**Bella's POV**

"Kiss me." I told Jacob. Almost as if I was challenging him to do so. This kiss had been a long time coming. I knew he been holding it back for a long time. We both had.

His lips were so soft against mine. His touch cause me to feel warm all over.

Nothing had ever felt so right and wrong at the same time. As much as I wanted him I knew it was wrong to be kissing him while I still with Edward.

"Jake, we have to stop." I said almost crying again. This boy had a way off making me tear up. Part of me thought I should let him go. Find someone who wouldn't keep hurting the way I was.

"It's because of him. You can't be with me because of him." Jacob said pain in his big brown eyes.

"Yes. I just need time…" I tried to explain.

"You had time. When he left you…"

"I know. And as much I want to be with you it can't be like this."

"Like what?"

"Me still with Edward. I have to work it out with him. Explain things to his face."

"Explain what?"

"Explain that every time I see you I can't stop kissing you, or thinking about kissing you."

"Bella he was crazy to ever leave you. If it hadn't been me. It would have been someone else. You can't keep denying it."

"Denying what?"

"How beautiful, and amazing you are." He pulled me in his arms again.

"Jake, I just need time."

"You have to chose one of us. I just want you to know what we'll be missing out on if you choose him."

Then he kissed me again. His lips soft and warm.

"I will stay if you ask me to Bella . But only if you ask me. There would be no other reason for me to hang around here."

"Right, now that's just not something I can do." I said looking into his sad brown eyes.

"Okay." I said pulling away from our embrace.

"I'll come back Jacob." I promised.

He nodded, and his eyes started to dance a little. I had given him hope. He was right I had to chose between the two. In my heart I already picked Jacob, but how could I explain that to Edward? Yes, it had about killed me when he left. But he'd also saved my life twice. How could I chose between the moon, and the sun? Could I break Edward's heart in order for myself to be truly happy? I was going to have to try I decided while walking to my truck. I drove quickly to the Cullen's home. Almost as fast as Edward drives. I cried the whole way there this would be the hardest thing I ever had to do. As much I wanted to be with Jacob this was not easy.

Before I could knock Alice answered.

"Bella, you look a mess. Would you like to come in, and clean up."

"Thanks, Alice. But is Edward here?"

"He is out hunting with Jasper, but they will be returning shortly. Please let me help you clean up. A shower will help you relax before you talk to Edward. It will give you some time before you do anything you might regret."

Of course, Alice could see into the future. She could see me breaking up with Edward. So most likely Edward already knew too.

"What did you see ?It was a vision about me. So tell me." I demanded.

"I saw you leaving Forks. You were getting on a air plane. And it wasn't with Edward." Alice said staring at me. I must really look like a mess.

"Who was I with?"

"I don't know, but Edward was heartbroken. He loves you so much ,Bella."

"I know, but when he left everything changed." I couldn't be mad at Alice. She was my best friend after all.

"You have feelings for Jacob now." She stated pushing her fingers through her dark hair. Even hanging out the house Alice was all dressed up. Wearing a dark blue silk sundress, and light blue ballet shoes. Hair in place as always.

"Yes."

"Well, to be honest Bella I am torn. The part of that is your best friend says follow your heart. If it leads you to Jacob then go."

"And as Edward's sister?"

"Well, that part says you hurt my brother I'll slap you in the face."

"Would you actually do that?" I asked almost laughing.

"No, but I can't say I want you to leave Edward. We all love you much Bella, and you know I'd love to have you as a sister."

"I'd miss all of you. I think of you all as family now." I said feeling even more torn. In so many ways Edward's family was now part of my own.

"We think of you the same way, but remember Bella do what is right for you." She said giving me a hug.

At that moment Edward arrived. He looked beautiful as always. Pale skin, golden hair, and dressed in completely in black.

"We need to talk." I told him softly. I prayed silently that I would find the words to let him down easily. The idea of hurting him, or Jacob was more then I could bare. Even though I did not see Edward in the same way I did not want to hurt him. I wasn't in love with him, but I still cared. Although, it would be a lot easier if I didn't.

**3. I knew**

**Edward's POV**

She was there to break up with me. I knew it. Alice told me about the vision. Bella was getting on the plane with someone else. Another guy. Leaving Forks. I knew that guy was Jacob. I told myself when the time come I'd let her go. I wasn't good for her. She deserved more then me. A monster.

But here she was finally ready to let go, and I was the one hanging on. Not her. It was me. After trying to push her away for such a long time I could not let her go even though she wanted to leave.

"Sure, Bella. We can talk." I said staring into her chocolate eyes. She smelled like Jacob and was wearing a _Guns_ N' _Roses_ shirt that I never seen before. I bet it was Jacob's. What had they been doing? Why was she wearing in his shirt. This didn't look so good for me. I knew I should let her get it over with, or explain to her why she should stay with me. Make her see we belong together. But for now I was just buying time with her. My Bella.

"I don't know where to begin. I did something terriable today. I was with Jacob, and we..."

"You don't have to tell me. I allready forgiven you. When I left I know he was there for you. So if something happened between the two of you I have no right to know."

She just stood there staring at me for a moment. The silence actually spoken volumes.

"Edward, I need to tell you."

"Bella, I love you. What we have is special. And I can understand why you have been pulling away. I want everything on my terms. But not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll change you. Make you into one of us. No marriage required." I said pulling her into my arms. I knew I was not playing fair, but at that moment I would have offered her anything to get her to stay. I did not want to lose her to Jacob Black or anyone else.

"You'll change me?"

"Yes. I'll do this second if you want me to."

"No...not this minute. I need to take care of some things first."

"So you still want to be one of us?"

Then Bella just stood there looking at me.

"I think I need to get something to eat. Can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah." I said trying not to smile. I stopped her from leaving me. Atleast for today.

**4. WHY NOW?**

**Bella's POV**

"I'll change you."

Those three words Edward said keep going through my mind over, and over. Playing over and over like a broken record. The one thing I had begged him to do since we met was to change me into a vampire. So we could be together forever. And he'd always say no. So why was he offering to change me now?

Was it because Alice had promised the Volturi? Was he worried they would come back to see if I had been changed or not? Or was he just making this promise to tempt me into staying with him instead of Jacob? After all the idea of staying young forever would tempt most people. And to no longer be plain Jane, but to look as beautiful as the Cullens. That would be a dream come true. As much as I hated to say it I wanted to be beautiful. I was more vain then I like to admit, but still this wasn't reason enough to lose Jacob for. But what if it was for the best? If Jacob imprinted on someone else and left me? How would I ever be able deal with him leaving me?

Edward loved me. He would never leave me. What if it was best to stay with him? Honor the promises I made Edward? I mean I did not what to end up like my mother. Giving up on a relationship as soon things did not go the way I wanted. But still I knew I in my heart that I desired Jacob. I loved him in a way I never could love anyone these feelings ever go away? There was no easy answer to this question. Whatever I did someone I care about ends up getting hurt. And even though I asked Edward and Jacob both for time I knew that time was almost up. Jacob would be leaving soon. Starting a whole new life without you.

I walked myself out my truck. Edward was watching from the front door. Making sure I was safe as always. I opened my car door when I looked over, and saw Rosalie.

What was she doing her?

"I think we should talk Bella." Rosalie said looking straight at me.

She offered no explanation to why she was waiting for me in my car. And I decided not to ask.

** 5. Read my mind**

**Jacob's POV**

I had been waiting outside Bella's house for awhile now. I knew Charlie would let me in the house wait, but I wanted to see her as soon as she pulled up. I was trying to give her time, but it was proving to be more difficult than I thought. The idea of losing her again was heart breaking.

Suddenly Edward appeared.

"What are you doing here bloodsucker?" I asked. I honestly can't stand the sight of him.

"I could ask you the same thing, Jacob. I know what has happened between you and Bella. I have forgiven her, and she is going to stay with me."

"I'll believe it when Bella tells me herself." I replied ready to punch him in the face. It took all all my inner strength to keep from it.

"Wanting to hurt me? What will you do if you get that mad at Bella? Lose control, and attack her."

"I would never hurt Bells." I replied. I was trying not to think anything at all. Edward being able to read my mind was unfair to say the least. He could use my thoughts against me.

"I know you would never willingly hurt her, but look what happened to Emily. Sam did not mean to hurt her either."

"Edward, just leave. I am waiting for Bella. If she wants to end it that's fine."

"I am just saying why put yourself through the all this pain of losing her all over again? Bella is going to become one of us, and this will all be 'll still care about you, but her life is with me. She belongs with us. Do the right thing. Let her go." He said handing me an envelope.

"What are you trying to pay me to stay away from Bella?"

"No. It's an airplane ticket to Memphis, Tennessee. I know you have been working hard to save your money to go, and your waiting on that last paycheck to buy the ticket. This way you can leave tommorrow if you want. You don't have to wait to get out of here. You will be free Jacob to start over."

"I don't need your charity, bloodsucker." I said throwing the envelope back at him. But he left it on the ground. I looked at it laying there on the ground. Even though I really did not want to I picked it up. If it was really over with Bella I could not leave fast enough.

**6. Don't do it**

**Rosaline's POV**

Since Bella did not ask why I was in her truck I offered no explanation. I looked over at her looking at innocent and sweet. It wasn't fair she had the one thing I would kill for. A change at normal life.

"Don't do it Bella. Don't let Edward change you."

"Are you saying this because you hate me?"

"No, Bella I am jealous of you. Because of the life you can have with Jacob, or anyone else besides Edward. Anyone who isn't a vampire."

I stared at her brown eyes, and tried to make her understand. She looked completely lost.

"Would you explain what you mean?" Bella answered trying to straighten out her brown hair.

"When you are one of us you won't be able to have child of your own. I know at your age that is the last thing on your mind, but someday you will want to have a baby. A little boy or girl who looks at you with their big eyes saying, "I love you mommy". If you choose this path you will never have that love only a child can give a mother. You will be with us forever frozen."

"Rosaline, I had no idea you wanted a child so much."

"Yes. I was engaged to Royce King. I thought we get married, and I have a family with children. That was all I ever wanted. Instead he raped me. He left me for dead when Carlisle found me. He turned me into this."

"Rosaline, I am so sorry you went through this.."

"It's okay. I took care of Royce and his friends who rape me. Still, that's not the reason I am telling you this story. I don't want you to feel for sorry for me. I just want you to realize what a gift being a human really is. And as much as I can't stand Jacob I think you should go with him. Experience life with him in a way you never could as vampire. Just think about it Bella."

"I will." She replied.

I knew my family would disapprove of what I told Bella. They wanted so much for Edward to be happy with Bella. But I just wanted to give her something to think about. She derserve to know what she could not have if she became a vampire.

**7. He didn't say goodbye**

**Bella's POV**

Roasaline had given me alot to consider when making my decision. I would never have any children with Edward. I never thought much about having kids, but idea I could not ever have any was unsettling.

Could I honestly say that I never wanted children? Was that something I could give up when my heart was already screaming Jacob's name every second? I should have just told Edward the truth. Get it over with allready. I was just afriad to hurt him, and of letting go. If I gave up Edward then I lose the whole Cullen family as well. No more Carlisle,Esme,Rosalie,Emmett, and most importantly no more Alice. In so many ways she was like the sister I never had. I wish there was some way I could keep my relationship with her. Unfornately, life does not work that way. Things could not be the way the were beforeEdward left. They would never be that way again.

I will just drive home. I will try to talk to Edward in the morning if he did not show up in my room tonight. I really just wanted to go to bed.

When I arrived home Charlie was no where in sight. Must be asleep I decided. I went up into my bedroom, and on the pillow there was a note.

I read the very short note slowly:

_Bella,_

_I can't wait for you to ask me to stay any longer. I really just need to get away._

_You know how I feel about you. But I am not sure that I am what is best for you._

_Please be happy for me._

_Jacob_

I touch the paper softly holding it close to my heart. Why is it every time I fell in love with someone he'd leave? I laid on the bed crying into my pillow.

"Jacob." I screamed outloud.

**8. Goodbye**

**Jacob's POV**

Leaving that letter behind was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but Edward's words keeping replaying in my head. Sam did not mean to hurt Emily did he? Over, and over again. Stupid bloodsucker. What would I give to be human? I did not want to be this way. But I was a warewolf. The idea that I could hurt Bella was just too much. Atleast if Edward turned her she'd be able to protect herself from him. I could not change her into what I was. Besides she wanted him, and I was doing the right thing by letting her go. I should have told her goodbye in person, but it was just to much for me. The letter was the best I could do right now.

**9. Edward**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next morning Edward was in my room. Watching me sleep as usual. It felt good to have someone there for me. Even if that person was not who I wanted it to be. Being Edward was better then being alone. I looked into his golden eyes. I had to tell him the truth if I was going to stay with him. Well, I had to tell him the truth regardless.

"I was going to leave you for Jacob."

"I know."

" I realize now that was a mistake. I love you both, but I want a life with you. If you will still have me." I said knowing that was not completely true. I wanted so much to be honest with him yet I couldn't. Still with Edward I would be part of the Cullen family. I would not be alone, and I'd be protected. I had fallen in love with him once. I could fall in love with again, right?

"Ofcourse, I'll still have you. " He said kissing my hair.

I tried to smile. I keep thinking about the letter Jacob left. But I am not sure that I am what is best for you it said. How could he not be what is best for me?

"Do you still want to become a vampire?" His golden eyes were shinning.

"Yes. Let's not wait any longer. I want to change today."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to everyone first? Renee and Charlie?"

"No.I am afriad if I do then I will change my mind."

"You don't have to Bella. "

"I want to." I lied.

"Allright if it what you want. I'll change you because I love you. I still want to get married."

"One thing at a time." I said trying to smile.

"Meet me at my hour in few hours. Then I'll change you. Ofcourse you know we'll be leaving Forks. Maybe forever."

"I know." I said softly.

"In just a few hours Bella, you will finally have what you have wanted for a long time." Edward said pulling in for a kiss.

"Love you." I said as he quietly left my room.

When he was gone I went downstairs to have what maybe my last breakfast with Charlie.

"Good morning Bella." He said as I entered the kitchen.

I wraped my arms around him so tight wanting to never let go.

"What's all this about?" He asked smiling.

"I just love you." I replied.

I took one last look at him before I got in my truck for what would be the last time. I loved Charlie. I loved my truck. And mostly I loved Jacob. Could I really say goodbye forever? Tears were failing down my cheeks again. I wanted Jacob so much. It wasn't fair to know that I loved two people, and that I could have to different futures with either one one of them. Futures in which I could be happy in either one. But no matter what I did someone would get hurt. Still Jacob walking a way made the choice easier. I didn't need someone who would just leave me like that.

**10. You can't let her do this**

**Rosaline's POV**

"You can't let her do this!" I said pushing my blonde her out of my eyes.

"Honestly Rosaline this is between Bella and I." Edward glaring at me.

"She is torn. Jacob just left her. She isn't in the right mind to make this decison. Carlisle,you have to agree with me!."

"Bella has wanted Edward to change her for a long time. She has plenty of time to make this decison." He said in his usual fatherly tone.

"She does not understand what she is giving up. She is not young to make this choice. When the day comes, and she wants a to have a family she'll regret this. It will happen Edward. I promise you." I yelled at him.

"Not everyone has kids."

"Bella will want a baby. It is just part of who she is. And she could have that type of life with Jacob. One with kids, and family.

I was so proud of you when we left here. I thought this is someone who will do the right thing for the girl he loves. But i was wrong! You'll just selfish!" I yelled at Edward and left the room.

"Rosaline.. come back." Emmett said chasing after me.

"She does not understand what she is giving up." I said crying into his arms. As much as I loved Emmett I give him up to have the type of life Bella was giving up. One filed with children, and one day grandchildren. Why would just give that up. I couldn't understand it.

**11. I am sorry**

**Edward's POV**

"Are you ready to change me?" Bella asked trying to smile. Her long brown hair was straighten and her chocolate eyes were focused on me.

"I will but there is something you have to know first."

"What?"  
"I talked to Jacob and I mention that he might hurt you someday. I mean he is a werewolf. Just look at what Sam did to Emily..."

"You didn't." She said anger in her voice.

"I did." I said looking down at the ground.

"Edward, what done is done." She said looking down at the ground.

"Yes, but I can't do this. There used to be a point where I was the one who made you smile. I could make you happy. It's not me anymore."

"Please, you still make me happy. I am looking forward to you making me happy forever."

"Come on Bella. Stop lying to me. Everyone can see it your face. You love Jacob now. You love him in a way that you can never love me.

I wish I would have never left you, but I did. While I was gone you fell in love with now you have to go to him. See where the relationship leads without me." I couldn't believe I was saying those words.

"But Edward..I don't want to hurt you. And the rest of the Cullen family.I couldn't stand if they all hated me. You have all done so much for me."

"Bella none of that matters if what you want is Jacob."

Tears where running down her face.

"I don't know what I want."

"Please, tell me the truth."

"I want Jacob. I do love him. More then I have ever loved anyone."

"Then go to him." He said handing me a package.

"What is this?"

"Open it when you leave. Goodbye Bella." I said kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Goodbye Edward." She said walking out of my life for good.

**12. Edward's last gift**

**Bella's POV**

Edward could be so controling. Using Jacob's thoughts against him. Edward knew that hurting me was Jacob's greatest fear. I should be anger with Edward, but part of it was my fault. If I would have just made it clear to him that Jacob was the one. Instead I was worried about doing the right thing.

I had to find Jacob. I looked down at the box Edward gave me. I opened it up, and inside was airplane ticket to Memphis. The the flight left in about four hours.

There was also a note written on cream colored paper.

_Bella,_

_I am very sorry. I gave Jacob a plan ticket, and he is planing on using it._

_ I brought this one incase you needed it. Deep down I knew you wanted him all along. _

_Please don't hate me. Just use this ticket to start your new life with Jacob. Think of us at as a last gift to you._

_Edward_

The idea that Edward brought Jacob a plane ticket did make me angry. How dare he get so involved in Jacob's life? Just becasue he could read people's minds did not mean he should use them in order to control other people. Still, I did not have time to waste on being angry at Edward. I had a plane to catch.

**13. Heading to Memphis**

**Jacob's POV**

My dad dropped me of on at the airport.

"If you don't like it you can always come home."

"I know dad."

"Did you talk to Bella?"

"No... there was nothing left to say." At that moment I felt like I was about to burst into tears. But there was no time for tears.

I had to hurry because the plane was about to leave. Running late seem to be something I did alot of.

When I got on the plane I was shocked to see Bella was there in the seat beside mine.

What was she doing here? Was she really here for me? What did this mean if anything.

**14. Love is not a drug**

**Bella's POV**

The look on Jacob's face was priceless. The light in his dark eyes glowing.

"I wanted to surpise you."

"You did, Bells. But why are you here?"

"Because what we have is real. Edward was like a drug to me. Something I had to have. I needed it to live. But you are my sun. You help me grow and challenge me in way that Edward never could. Love should not be like a drug."

"Are you saying that you love me?"

"Yes ,I love you. And I want to go with you."

"What about Charlie? I can't believe he let you come."

"Well, when I told him things were over with Edward he was happy enough to let me do anything. Still he thinks I am coming home at the end of the summer, but I won't leave you again."

"Bella,what about school?"

"We can work at the details later." I said pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you Bella Swan." Jacob said taking my hand as the plane took off. I knew our life in Memphis would be completely happy with no vampires or werewolves. Just Jacob and me building our life together. That was all I needed. I was so glad I had a change of heart and decided to chose Jacob. I knew that he was the one for me. Only him.

**15. Edward's return **

**Jacob's POV**

_44 years later_

Bella and I had a wonderful life in Memphis. We love our new home, and completely embrace our life there. We even had a small wedding at Graceland's Chapel in the woods. We took our kids to the Memphis zoo and Redbirds baseball games. Bella found a good private school to send them to where she taught English Literature. And I found job working at in a car garage where I meet my best friend Bentley. After many years of hard work I brought the garage where we worked at, and made Bentley my manger so I could send more time home with the kids. We had three. A set of twin boys named Christopher Jacob called Chris, and Connor Ryan Black. Then there was our baby girl named Olivia Renee. For over two decades there was nothing heard from the Cullens. I knew it was to good to be true. Then I got the phone called that changed everything.

"Dad, I am not going to be home for Christmas this year." Olivia told me over the phone.

"You aren't going to stay on campus at Ole Miss are you? Everyone needs a break."

"No dad. Remember vacation I took with my best friend Bay to Paris during the summer?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well while I was there I might this wonderful guy, and he has been coming to visit me on the weekends. I am going to send Christmas with his family!"

"What is the name of Mr. Wonderful?"

"Edward Cullen. I can't wait for you to meet him." She said.

"Olivia Renee Black there is no way you can date anyone by that name."

"Sorry, dad. I have to go. Tell mom hi for me. Love you." She replied hanging up the phone.

I couldn't let my twenty year one old daughter get involved with my wife's ex boyfriend. Not to mention the fact he was a bloodsucker.

**...to be continued**

**Arthor's notes:**

**Thank you for reading my story. I know it isn't the best but I am proud of it. Because I love Jacob/Bella so much. **


End file.
